


Witches Are Not Real

by 5Candy2Wolf9Bear3



Category: Coraline (2009), ParaNorman (2012), The Witches - Fandom, The Witches - Roald Dahl
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Talking To Dead People, Witch Hunters, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27487423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5Candy2Wolf9Bear3/pseuds/5Candy2Wolf9Bear3
Summary: Years after the events that transpired, making Luke go to America with his grandmother, he still hunts Witches, like fleas, just as he thinks theres no more, they prove him wrong.Only by chance and a nosy friend, does he encounter Norman Babcock, a man who can see and speak with the dead.Though it seems Norman himself has a different view on Witches than himself, Luke is still drawn.
Relationships: Norman babcock/Luke Eveshim
Kudos: 6





	1. Crowded

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this idea came from, but decided to go along. Let me know somehow if I should continue.

His prescription aviator goggles fogged at the sudden difference in temperature of outside to in. Snow was gently beginning to fall outside. Taking out a cigarette, Luke glanced around. No witches so far. His mice squirmed in his jacket, getting comfortable. That kind Witch he'd met that night had somehow extended William and Mary's lifespans.  
Going to the front of the restaraunt after he finished, he went to get himself a seat. Might as well eat before heading out.  
"Table for one please." He asked the host as he took of his goggles to clean them. Bruno's dad helped buy them for him, since the glasses had to be custom made. It was a thank you for telling whoever to turn him back. Speaking of, he had to remember to text Bruno later. 

"Right this way." The host replied, a obviously fake smile on her lips. 

Luke ordered the steak special they were serving for the night. Grabbing some crumbs from the bread, he stuffed it in his pocket. He only got a couple bites when two others sat across from him, he having been at a booth since he enjoyed it was out of the way. 

"Hey, we're gonna hide here for a minute, okay dude? You weren't waiting on anyone, right?" A stocky ginger asked, a scrawny black haired man sitting by, looking done with the other. 

"Can I ask why?" Luke raised a brow.

Before the ginger one could reply, the other spoke. He had spiky hair, pale skin and bright blue eyes turning oceanic near the outer edges.  
"We're spying on his brother to see why he was sneaking around about a date with his boyfriend. I insisted we leave him alone, but NEIL here was persitent. Sorry for interupting your meal." He looked away guiltily. He wore bracelets and had more of a goth\punk feel. His friend, Neil, wore a white v-neck and worn jeans, looking suspiciously over to where another ginger and a brunette walked in, smiling. 

Luke nodded. "I guess I don't mind. But if that's your brother there, isn't he a bit old for you to be trying to spy on him?" Luke realized his British accent was coming through.  
Neil didn't awknowledge Luke spoke, which that annoyed him frankly. He looked to the other, still not knowing his name, so, placing his chin in his palm, Luke looked over, catching his blue eyes to Luke's own jade green. "What's your name?" 

The other looked confused why Luke asked, but, shrugged. "Norman Babcock." He reached a hand out to shake. 

Luke took it, his own scarred in comparison. "Luke Eveshim. A pleasure." 

Neil began to pat incessently at Norman's shoulder, not so whispering about what blackmail they could give Mitch, Neil's brother.  
Luke rolled his eyes, scratching his head and pushing his blonde hair back at the same time. He wanted to eat for fuck's sake, but he'd feel odd doing so in front of strangers. 

"We really are bothering you aren't we?" Norman glanced to him, catching Luke's eyes.

Luke shook his head, tossing Norman a smile. "Naw, you're good. Want some?" He pushed his plate towards Norman, the kid was so skinny it'd make his grandmother cry. "You're so thin, my grandmother would cry." 

Norman startled, but gave an uneasy smile. "Mine would say the same. Sweet woman she is-was." Norman stumbled on his words.  
Luke raised a brow, ever curious. "What's that mean?"  
Norman simply shook his head, busying his mouth with the roll that came with the meal.  
Shrugging, Luke made more chatter. He spoke of his grandmother fondly, her having passed a couple years prior due to age and her cigars. Norman did the same after a bit. He spoke of her in present tense, but something was off about it to Luke. 

Luke knew it was petty, but each time Neil tried cutting Norman off to speak himself, or even cutting Luke off, Luke ignored him, though he found he was liking Norman. He seemed kinda shy but wasn't a stranger to swatting Neil who kept getting out of line. He spoke fondly of his family and how he was writing a book about his ancestor Aggie. 

With an eye roll, he saw Neil get up and leave, patting Norman on the back to tell him he was heading out, the brother having left awhile prior. 

"Oh, were we speaking too much?" Luke asked, not guilty in the slightest. Norman went to stand as well, having eaten more than half of Luke's meal, not concious he'd done it. 

"I hadn't even realized your brother left. Sorry, Neil. We can get your favorite sweets on the way." Norman brought up, stretching. 

Luke didn't even think before he spoke. "Best be careful with the sweets, Doll, or else Witches will get ye."

Neil rolled his eyes. "Yeah, would you mind not flirting with my friend in front of me?" 

"Witches aren't real. But, question, why would they give you sweets? I mean, as long as it's not drugged, you're fine right?" Norman tried thinking.  
Luke grinned, leaning in, again ignoring Neil's plea of no flirting (was he flirting? He'd never done that before.).  
"Ohh, Doll, you don't want that. They gobble kids up by luring them with sweets or things they'd enjoy, they look normal but beware the purple eyes glowing like amethyst even in daylight. With knarled hands they'll snatch you away, placing you where they wish to watch you wittle away." 

Luke felt Neil push him away. "Dude, we just met you, back off."  
Luke put up his hand complacently. "Sorry, that was awfully rude."  
Norman pushed Neil away. "It's fine, he wasn't going to do anything. Let's go. Here." Norman grabbed a napkin and a pen from his pocket and wrote down a number, handing it to Luke, who gently took it, surprised. 

As Neil and Norman left, Luke began to leave as well, when he spotted a Witch, she was luring some orphans, but Luke saw the purple glow. With a cold iron in his belly, he approached.  
He acted like the older brother, then offered the Witch a ride to somewhere safe, going along with the bullshit story he heard her tell the kids.  
Once alone though, he forced open a flask, acting fast and shoving the formula down her throat, waiting and watching for her to turn. When the green smoke faded, Luke, with his eyes cold, he stepped on her, squashing her under his boot. 

He took out a cigarette and began to walk back to his hotel room, wanting to feed Will and Mary before he showered. He felt nauceous, he usually did after killing one. Then he'd check once more in the morning before he headed away, to the next place to find this city's Grand High Witch. 

Though, he wasn't aware of Neil and a reluctant Norman spying the whole scene, as they had been on their way from getting Neil a treat when they spotted him and Neil decided to tail him. Both had looks of disbelief.


	2. Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke and Norman reunite as they find out their friends are friends. Luke has a one-track mind and Norman wants to know why they're there in his little town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Norman POV
> 
> Ages are about 18 or 19, so adults but young. 
> 
> Feel free to ask questions.

A few weeks had passed since he and Neil came upon a strange sight of a man they met crushing a smoking rat under his boot. Though, they brushed it off as the guy not liking rodents.  
Norman rested his chin in his hand, college enrollment coming up. He still wasn't sure what he wanted to be, or do. He yawned, glaring at the papers on his lap. He spent most of his time enjoying horror movies or like in middle school, trying to clear his family name.  
A few ghosts helped him, with suggestions and even things he'd be interested in.  
He could get into writing, he was working on a novel about Aggie Predergast. Or, maybe film, he did love those movies and practically lived one out. He sighed.  
"What are you sighing for, Norman?"  
He glanced up, seeing his grandmother float beside him. He smiled. "Just trying to figure out school."  
He'd given up quickly on convincing his grandma to move on, that he was fine, but...she still loved her television.  
"Ah, that college stuff. You know your parents aren't forcing you to go. Just take a bit to think about what you want to grow to be. Heck, just pick something and if it doesn't work, it doesn't work."  
He felt the cold of her hand on his shoulder even through his black zombie jacket and two sweaters. 

"Babcock! Get your pet off me!" Norman jumped, being startled and looked over, a tall twing of a woman walking up, a scowl on her face and Neil trailing behind her.  
Norman sighed. "Neil, Coraline doesn't like you trailing her."  
Neil walked away from her, eyeing her as he went to sit next to Norman. "Sorry, Coraline. I can't really stop him."  
Coraline stood in front of him, her arms crossed, brown eyebrow quirked. "Good, then that means I can punch him."  
Neil whined. "Come on, Cora, why won't you date me? Just one?"  
She pinched the bridge of her nose. "I told you. I know you're a great guy, but I like someone else. I even told you I had a boyfriend. So...DROP. IT."  
Neil shrugged, blowing air out his mouth, a "psht" noise, waving his hand and rolling his brown eyes. "Yeah, like I believe you. You don't even have proof."  
Norman hit the back of his head. "Neil! She doesn't need proof. What's gotten into you? So she's not interested, leave it." 

Coraline took a deep breath, breathing heavily out her nose. "Exactly. I was gone for a week, man. I like you as a friend, like we've been for 2 years. But suddenly after I come back after a week of absence, you're clingy. Stop."  
Neil seemed to process and nod quietly. Coraline did the same. "Now...I was coming over to say, Wybie will be visiting with some friends of his this weekend and staying for a bit. He hasn't specified how long, so," She glanced to Norman, her blue hair behind her ear and lighter brown eyes looking to him, "Norman, do you have an extra room at your place? This small town doesn't really have a hotel and I'll be having either Bruno or Wybie with me, but that's the extent to how many guys my parents will allow in the house, especially since moving. So, it's just theor other friend, I haven't met him yet, so I guess we can play it by ear." She shrugged. 

Norman thought, they did have his sister's room, it was empty and meant to be a guest room since Courtney left for a cheerleading institute where she was planning to become a professional. But, he didn't know this person and neither did Coraline. He'd ask his parents if Coraline said the person was okay. Guess they'd have to wait. 

"Who's Bruno?" Neil asked. They both knew Wybie, he having visited sometimes, he was an inventor with a mechanics scholarship. Apparently Coraline and Wybie knew each other since before middle school.  
Coraline rolled her eyes. "Bruno Jenkins. He's a Nutritionist, or going to be. He grows his own produce too. He's still shy about his weight so he hasn't sent me any pictures."  
Norman blinked. "So he's the boyfriend?"  
Coraline smirked. "Yep. I met him with my parents at a Farmer's Market about a year ago. He's awfully sweet, though whiny." She shrugged.  
Neil began the game of 20 questions, Coraline began to picker, not wanting to deal with some of the questions Neil asked. 

Norman looked off, aside from Neil, everyone Norman knew, knew what they were going to do. He sighed then smiled. He'd worry later. 

During the week, Coraline tried helping them find out who the mystery friend was, but Wybie simply answered once with a, "Not now, busy packing." and left it there. That text sent Coraline down a path of vengeance most the week. They knew, Wybie was going to get a beating for brushing Coraline off like that.  
They all sat nar the bus stop, waiting for the group to show, Friday afternoon upon them. Wybie told them they'd be on the #62 bus. and that they had their bigger bags mailed to Coraline's place. Norman and Coraline had come to a conclusion, that at least for that night, Wybie would sleep at Norman's and the other two at Coraline's, her parent's having more faith in their daughter than his had in strangers. 

The breeze was crisp and the air began to fog, most the trees barren for Winter, the snow not having come yet.  
The bus they were waiting for pulled up and as some strangers came out first, then Wybie, holding a mouse cage, looking back before spotting his friends.  
"Coraline, take this, will you?" His hair was still a mess, he wore a skull bandana and a black sweater under overalls.  
Coraline approached and scrunched her nose. "Mice...my favorite."  
Wybie rolled his eyes. "They're normal mice, Coraline. They belong to my friend, so please be nice. I'm gonna help Bruno." 

Wybie did just that as Coraline set the mice, a blanket over the top, next to Norman and Neil, both not sure what to do or help with yet.  
He came out again with 2 suitcases, Neil getting up to help grab them. Once Wybie stayed outside, a brunette came out, he wore a jacket, jeans, and he was a bigger girth. He was helping some one out, the other walking with a beautifully carved walking stick. 

"Easy, mate. Don't want to agitate it, you know." Bruno spoke with a heavy accent. The other nodded, not able to brush Bruno off.  
It was quiet after they were off and the bus drove away. The blonde Bruno was holding pushed him away, standing straighter, a grimace on his face as he tried straightening his back. He wore a thick fur lined leather jacket, a navy blue turtleneck sweater and black jeans.  
Norman's breath caught. He'd know those jade eyes and aviator glasses anywhere. He approached, trying to help. Luke locked eyes with Norman, his brows rising.  
"Oh, ho, why if it isn't Doll-face. Didn't know you'd be 'ere." The smile on his face fell as he gasped, his back bending, he gripped the stick tight.  
"Luke, what did I say?" Bruno scolded.  
"Wait, you two know each other?" Wybie pointed between the two.  
Neil came up, having been putting the cases and mice in the van, his brother gifted it to him when he got a different car. Neil paled and spoke before Norman could explain how they knew each other.  
"Oh, fuck, not you again!" 

Coraline quirked her brow, looking between the three. Luke was chuckling through his pain and Norman face-palmed.  
"Okay, first, since my parents are out on a date, we'll head there and get this guy somewhere to rest and second, I need answers. Neil, you drive. Norman, help Bruno get Luke in." 

All the guys obeyed. No one crosses Coraline Jones when she's on a mission.  
The car ride was silent save for Neil's taste in music, Luke's pained breaths and Bruno rummaging through their luggage seeming to be looking for pain killers.  
Luke held the mouse cage between his legs as he sat, Bruno scolding about how he was sitting would aggravate his injury.  
Norman held out his hand. "I can hold them if you're hurting."  
Luke looked to him and after biting his lip, thinking, he gave them over. "Be careful. That's Will an' Mary, my mice."  
Norman only nodded, catching the jade green eyes with his again. 

They first got Luke settled on the couch, he refused to be in a bed if they were all plotting downstairs. Bruno set a pillow under Luke's hips as he laid on his stomach, his arms resting to pillow his head as it faced them. Wybie brought their stuff up to the guest room, not quite unpacking since they all still had things to go through, like who'd stay where and those things. So, with Luke on the couch, Will and Mary still in their cage, Coraline refusing to let them roam as they pleased, they sat in a circle. Norman sat near the head of the couch as Wybie took one chair, Neil taking another and Bruno and Coraline shared the loveseat. 

A silence stretched for a moment until Luke broke it, a pained whine escaping his pale lips as he went to adjust where the pillow sat.  
"Bruno, where are they?"  
Bruno looked concerned but sighed. "We ran out and haven't ad time to order more. If you wouldn' ave agravated it, you'd be at least able to sit normally. Now, I think Cora is terrifying, so, mind telling us how you met her friends? Maybe it'll take the edge of pain off talking." Bruno got up, Coraline telling him where the ibuprufen was, hoping that'd help. 

Norman just wanted to know how he got hurt. Or where the injury was.  
Luke sighed, poking Norman's earring. "Met em' at a place I was eatin'. They were spyin' on ginger's brother."  
Coraline bristled. "Neil!"  
Neil put his hands up. "I was curious, okay?!" Neil glared at a smirking Luke, "And no fair, you dick, don't put it all on me! You're the one who decided to flirt with my friend and being a fucking creep! Also, my name is Neil, not 'ginger', that's a color." he huffed.

Bruno came back, helping Luke with the medicine before poking his lower back, Luke yelled, burrowing his face in his arms until he could breathe again.  
"Bruno, what the fuck?!"  
Bruno sighed. "Seems you hurt it more than you let us believe. The poke was also for being a creep again. I swear, it's all because of your grandmother." He looked to Norman and Neil. "Sorry about him." 

Norman shook his head. "It's okay, but, shouldn't you not hurt him? How is he hurt anyway?" Norman turned his head, not expecting Luke's to be so close.  
Bruno went to answer, not having a qualm about blabbering.  
"Don't you dare Bruno."  
Bruno scoffed. "It's no big deal, Luke. They've dealt with the supernatural too. Or so Coraline has told me."  
Luke groaned, moving his head closer to Norman's shoulder. 

Coraline didn't say anything about Luke's behavior, but she did clear her throat.  
"So, you guys met at some point but then what? Just sitting at dinner?"  
Bruno nodded taking a seat next to Coraline. "I'd like to know as well, Luke. You didn't say anything about meeting some new people. Were you out on your own again?" 

Norman observed Luke's reaction, he startled though when he felt Luke clamp one hand on his shoulder, trying to sit up.  
"Yes, I was out on my own. Not that you and Wybie were much help, Wybie working on an invention and you were ogling your phone all night."  
Norman turned, putting his hand on Luke's. "Maybe you should lay back down. I don't think the medicine would have effected yet."  
Luke looked to him but didn't listen. He quirked his lip at Norman.  
"Thanks, Doll, but I'm fine."  
"Will you quit calling him that?! His name is Norman. NORMAN!" Neil butt in, trying to defend his friend. This only made Luke get up, he reached for his cane and went towards his mouse cage. Upon taking out the mice and putting them in his pocket, he looked over to Norman.  
"Norman." His nose scrunched. "I don't like it. Doll rolls off the tongue better. I'm taking Will and Mary out." 

Bruno got up. "No you don't. You are resting, for once in years, Luke...REST!"  
"You know he isn't gonna listen, Bruno." Wybie said off-hand, as he worked over some blue prints.  
Bruno sighed, then became calm. "You know what your grandma would say."  
Luke sighed and glared at Bruno. "That's low." He looked to Norman. "Mind helping me to the bathroom for a bath? It might help." He smiled gently.  
Norman nodded, Luke handed him the mice as they went upstairs, Luke having to go slower.

"So, this is the hot and cold settings, they're opposite cause of the wiring was off, but, um, then you just do this and that plugs it." Norman showed him the settings before he realized Luke was removing his clothes already. Norman's eyes widened and he turned his head, but saw a large bruise on Luke's lower back, along with scars.  
"What happened to your back anyway? Last I saw you, you walked fine." Norman set the mice on the counter.  
Luke hummed. "I was hunting and got hurt in an area that was already fragile. You can go, Doll. Thanks." Norman nodded, feeling his cheeks pink at the nickname. He knew he should be offended by the name, but, how Luke said it, it sounded like an endearment, so, Norman didn't mind. 

When he got downstairs, Bruno was nodding off on the loveseat. Coraline was in the kitchen, judging by the empty living area.  
"That boy is stubborn." Norman jumped, looking beside him he saw an elderly woman he didn't know. She had a thick accent similair to Bruno and occasonally Luke, when he'd let it slip. She wore a sweater jacket with an argyle pattern and held a cigar. 'Oh. She's dead.' Norman thought.  
"Who?" He asked.  
Neil must've left, judging by the absence of his shoes and Wybie was engrossed in his own thing.  
"Luke. My grandson. Bruno is right. The boy needs rest." She puffed.  
Norman's eyes softened. He laughed lightly. "He seems like it. Too much energy?"  
The woman shook her head. "No, I'm afraid. He might tell you in time. Though, neat little power you got. Communicating with the dead?"  
Norman tensed. "Ah...not really. It's passed through my family. We used to be accused of being Witches actually."  
The woman snorted. "I've seen the advertising for this little village. Idiotic. Real Witches aren't so obvious. I know there's one in this town though. You must see it too. Though, maybe not if you aren't searching."  
Norman cocked his head. He didn't think he'd seen anyone recently deceased. The woman patted his head, the cold chill going through his scalp.  
"Just let Bruno know, Helga says there's a Witch and Luke needs to be watched."  
Norman scrunched his brows. "Why does Luke need to be watched?"  
But, Helga, was gone.


End file.
